Portable liquid containers, such as water bottles and canteens, help people enjoy the outdoors without becoming dehydrated. Wilderness activities in particular may place hunters, hikers, and campers far from easy access to water, necessitating a portable source of water. Portable liquid containers are also useful in endurance sports such as running, skiing, and mountain biking, for example, where participants often carry portable water bottles to avoid dehydration, especially if the activity lasts for an extended amount of time outdoors.
Yet carrying a portable water bottle during such activities can result in uncomfortable, disruptive, and noisy sloshing of water. For example, sloshing noise may disrupt activities that rely on silence, such as bow hunting, as the sloshing noises may alert a potential target animal. Sloshing can also cause discomfort, for example, if a trail runner attaches a portable water bottle to their hip. While running, the water may shift from side to side after each step, rocking the water bottle back and forth in a manner that uncomfortably lags the natural cadence of the runner. Sloshing noises may also simply prove irritating through endless noisy repetition while hiking.